Demanding
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Just a one-shot EdWin. not really a summery, you can read if you want. meh.


Spoot: I have a block, but here goes...

Demanding

He had to leave. there was no other way to fix what he had done. Running was the only way. But the look in her eyes when he tuned slowly, and told her goodbye...made him feel nauseous, if that was possible. She had begged him for a moment. "please don't go. Stay here Ed, please..." but he couldn't. because of her, he couldn't. She had to be safe, she just had to be.

He looked over at her, the two were laying in bed, she was asleep. He couldn't belive what he had said. He had spilled out the L word. he felt so weak. but this was real and he was sorry he said it.

A week had gone by, he found himself in a sewer with Al, trudging through the mess and stink. the two were looking for something, something that would change everything. a stone. and the two had gotten a lead that something in the sewer could help. however, it stunk in here and Ed felt sick because of it, or something else. "are you ok, Brother?" Al asked. Ed looked over at him with a nod, then turned his gaze back to the front. determined not to throw up. "Because I was thinking...What if there's nothing down here..." Al finished.

Ed, in a low voice, said, "we gatta check it out." Al nodded. He knew what was on his brothers mind. And unfortunately, it had everything to do with Winry. the two had to stop, there stood Greed. "I thought we got rid of you!" Ed shouted. Greed smiled and lifted his head high, then let out a laugh. "Get him." Ed growled. Al charged.

"Winry, come inside...hes gone." said Pinako. Winry was standing in the front yard. The day was windy and she was without a coat. She turned to Pinako, who stood in the doorway. "He's coming home Granny." Then with that, she turned around. Pinako sighed and left the girl alone, and returned back to the house.

"I'm not a dog you know!" Al shouted. he was sitting on Greed, who was ranting. Ed laughed, "Yeah, but you still did it!" Al shook his head and laughed too. "Is anyone gunna hear me out! or what!" shouted Greed. both boys turned to him and shouted, "NO!"

Ed woke up covered in sweat, he was breathing hard. There was that dream again, the one where he was laying in bed with HER! telling her that he LOVED HER! he shook his head hard and realized his shoulder was a bit stiff. damn, he knew what that ment, he had to go back...

"Winry, please come inside." Pinako said. Again, Winry stood outside, looking, watching the road. Suddenly she squeaked and rushed in the house, Nearly knocking over Pinako. a few minutes later, A knock came to the door, and the old women answered it, She smiled warmly at the Elric boys, But her thoughts went to her Grand daughter. How funny!

"Hold still, it's just a lose screw! What do you two do all the time!" Winry began to tinker with Ed's shoulder. he grimaced, but sat still. he looked over at her, she was in another world all together, working on his arm with determination. he had to smile. She was pretty, and she was like...his best friend. so, what was holding him back? he shook his head and she bopped him, "Hold still I said!" he giggled at her.

he decided that he would stay, and leave in the morning. Al didn't think it was a good idea, but Ed never listened to him. Ed was wandering into the kitchen with a yawn, it was very late in the night, and he needed to sleep, but...that dream. he was about to go in for a snack, when he heard the sound of tools...

He opened the door to Winry's room. She was working hard on something, that looked like an arm. it looked very good, and it looked his size. he tilted his head a bit, and he saw the picture in the frame, of him and Winry as kids, she was smiling big, and holding his hand. he was making the 'yuck, a girl!' face. Ed smiled and let out a chuckle. he didn't think Winry heard him.

She looked up and smiled. He was looking at that old picture of them, and he had the sweetest look on his face, like he was lost in thought. but what kind of thought? that was an: 'I'm in love' look. she squeaked and clutched the saudering tool to her chest. Ed jumped and looked at her. "Geez! I'm sorry Winry, I didn't mean to scare you! I'll leave!"

"NO! er..no, come here! look!" he did as he was tolled. she held up the almost finished arm. "Looks good Win." he said, looking it over. Winry noticed how close they were to each other, and he didn't have a shirt on. her breasts were almost touching his chest. he moved closer to look at the work she had done, and...sure enough, their chests touched. Crashed into you...she sqweeked and moved back some.

he jumped, "What?! What happened!"

"you...you stepped on my foot!"

"No I didn't!" he looked her over, his eyes traveling up and down. "Did I?"

She nodded hard, she could hear her brain rattle. "I'm sorry. here sit down, let me see." he walked toward her, and she backed up, untill she flopped down on her bed. he knelt, and inspected her foot. "you're fine." he said after a few brief moments. he then reached out a hand to help her up, she looked up at him, her eyes wide. he tilted his head and furrowed his brow.

She pointed a finger at his lower part. He looked down, his boxers were open...his nose dripped blood and he turned around fast, and adjusted himself. she felt hot. she didn't really see much, so she though, but the curtains did match the drapes...

He turned back around, his face was red. "S-sorry about that...are you ok?" She nodded. but could not seem to find words for what she was feeling at the moment. "that never happened, ok." He said. she nodded again. he sat down on her bed. her whole body felt like it was being stabbed with a million tiny hot and cold pins. What was about to happen.

"Winry, really, I am sorry. god, that musta been weird for you." he chuckled. she looked up at him. hold on, when did she hafta look up, had he gotten taller? He looked over at her as well. "Is..." she started, but finished with a kiss on his lips. Who the hell was she all of a sudden. did she really just do that! when she pulled away from him, he was almost unconscious, his eyes almost closed and glossy, his lips parted, and now wet.

She gasped, and his eyed opened all the way. they were still a bit fuzzy looking. "Uh, ok, so now we're even..." now were even? she thought, shaming herself for the stupid comment. "Oh, no. We're far from even." Ed whispered. She looked up at him, dazed at what he said. he leaned in and grabbed her lips with his.

he looked over at her, she was awake, and looking wide-eyed at the ceiling. This wasnt a dream, Ed thought to himself. It did seem like the one he always has though. and they did do the one thing in his dream, that he would wake up to...in a mess...She moved and cleared her throat. "Do you need a glass of water?" He asked. she rolled on her side and looked at him. "Where did you learn to do that?!"

He shrugged. "have you ever done it before?" she asked. truth be told, no, he had never done it before, with anyone. she was his first. He looked over at her with a smile. "No..." then he began to giggle. "Not once. Have you?" she shook her head, "you're my first." she said. Ed nodded, then turned to face her. if this was a dream, this would be the part where he would wake up, but he had to say it, he just hoped he wouldn't wake up after. "I love you." he said, then shut his eyes tight. after a few moments of silence he opened them, there was Winry, giving him a weird look. "Whats wrong with you?" She asked. He smiled. "Nothing..." he mumbled, then kissed her.

Spoot: Ok, the end. not that good.


End file.
